Visitation
by Tsyphony
Summary: Kai and Bonnie interactions after she traps him again in the prison world in 8x14. Won't be canon compliant with the remaining episodes. This will be a short multichapter with some NSFW. Ye be warned.


_December 2017_

She watched him from the shadows, her eyes following the way his head rolled from one side to the other. The chains on his frame seemed looser than the last time, most likely due to his body slowly beginning to dehydrate. Nevertheless, Kai was still strapped firmly to his chair on the stage.

Bonnie glanced at the the Ascendant in her hand, the gears glittered in the flashing strobes of green and red. She couldn't help but wonder how she had been conned into this little visit. Most likely after one too many glasses of bourbon with Damon. Still feeling a little tipsy, she scoffed and wondered if she would ever tire of falling for his manipulations.

"You know I can smell you right?"

Bonnie looked up. Kai was no longer ruminating in his own mind, his is eyes tracked her through the darkness, pupils swallowed by black hunger and veins writhing desperately along his cheeks. His movements were slower, but the Heretic's head tilted and followed each step she made into the light.

"I was just gonna say the same thing about you." She drawled as she came to a stop a few feet from the center stage. "I mean, I certainly don't have a vampire's keen sense of smell, but you reek." Her nose scrunched up to emphasize his distasteful odor. Kai's laugh was raspy, his breath wheezing through his parched throat. From this close, Bonnie could see the hollows under his eyes and the slight grayish hue to his skin. She looked down to his chapped lips and couldn't help the small shudder that passed through her spine as he grinned widely at her, his fangs dripping salaciously.

"Well, if I had known I was going to have company," his eyes roamed slowly up her curves, fixating for a moment on the sweet steady pulse at her neck, "I would have tried harder to spruce up. Funny thing though, "Kai's eyebrows furrowed in mock confusion. He rattled the heavy chains at his wrist. "just can't seem to figure out a way out of these. Granted, I was never a boy scout, Dad was too paranoid to let me around bonfires and other children, even if they were mundanes. But somehow, I don't think knot tying classes would have helped me here either."

A small smirk fleetingly graced her lips. Bonnie crossed her arms and nodded sympathetically. "That does seem to be a problem." She pursed her lips and cocked her head as she looked up at him. "Could be worse though right? I mean, if you were still just a crazy ass human waste of carbon, imagine how embarrassing it would be for the great coven leader to have to sit covered in his own waste."

"Toilet humor, Bon, really? I'd think that beneath a stuffy Bennett like yourself. Of course you have no problem fucking a blood sucking chimney sweep and being the Salavator's pet witch, so what do I know." Kai chuckled darkly.

Bonnie tried to hold onto the casual indifference she was striving for, but the the chains around Kai's chest slithered tighter till she heard the cracking of his brittle ribs. With a steadying breath, she pulled her magic back as she watched red spittle paint his lower lip.

"What's the matter Bonster, hit a nerve?" Kai groaned. His head lowered to look at his shackles and he nodded a little to himself. "I figured you used magic on these, can't seem to siphon it out of them, though." He lifted his head to glare at her, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Now how did you manage something like that, hmm?" He growled.

"Are you having a problem with your powers?" She cooed. "I hear that happens to lots of men your age. They just can't quite seem to get up the energy anymore" Bonnie murmured as she stepped up onto the stage. The stench wafting off him truly was overwhelming. To save her nasal passages any further offense, Bonnie waved her hand in his general direction. Her magic brushed over the Heretic from head to toe as it spread over him, cleansing him. Too surprised, Kai failed to take advantage of this fleeting touch of her energy. His nostrils flared tentatively and he couldn't help the childlike grin that cracked his features when he looked up at her.

"Don't get too worked up, I did it more for me than you." She grumbled. Bonnie grabbed the small stool from beside him, and pulled it to her to sit down, making sure to keep enough distance between the two of them. She crossed her ankles and leaned slightly back on her hands, watching as he ogled the way her back arched slightly at this angle, her low cut green sweater accentuating her cleavage. She knew his vampiric senses couldn't help but hone in on the slight quiver of her left breast with every pulse of her precious life giving blood.

" _Everybody knows the little psychopath's got a crush on you. Trust me Bon Bon, give the creeper a little show, and he'll be putty in your hands. Just do what it takes to get the info we need on Katherine's plans." Damon had cajoled as he poured her another glass._

Bonnie grimaced inwardly at the flash of her conversation with Damon. She had made sure to burst a few brain cells in her soon to be ex best friend's head at that comment.

Kai cleared his throat and and blinked rapidly, trying to clear the fog from his brain. "Not that I'm not grateful for the break in my solitary confinement, but we both know you didn't come here out of the goodness of your little witchy heart." He murmured. He tilted his head and bit into his lower lip, his eyes roved over her again. Bonnie copied his movement as she uncloaked a small bag of blood and swung it between her fingertips. A small twisted part in her depths danced with glee as she watched him again lose control of his urges, his body lunging slightly against the chains and his sharp nails clawing into the wood of the armrests. She heard a deep hissing sound coming low from his throat.

"Now is that anyway to treat a guest when she comes bearing gifts? Where's your Christmas spirit, Kai?" She hummed. Bonnie smirked, this may be easier than she thought.

"And me with nothing to give you?" Kai pouted, his eyes were still tinted red when he looked up at her from beneath his lashes. "Now I feel just awful. You wanna come sit on Santa's lap and tell me what you want?" Kai bounced his knees playfully and smirked at her. Bonnie couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up and escaped her throat. His smile widened at the sound.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass." Bonnie fluttered her lashes and looked down. She toyed with the bag in her hands and pulled the cap from the bag, the coppery tang it released was strong. Bonnie cocked her head and held the bag out in front of her, flicking her tongue briefly over her lower lip. "However, I might be willing to exchange this for some info on your new bestie."

There was a pause, and for a moment, Bonnie honestly thought she may pull it off. Then a deep cackle rang through the bar. Kai's head tilted back as he howled, his shoulders shaking and two tears ran down each cheek. Bonnie went rigid, her teeth gritting. She knew this plan had been ridiculous.

"Oh, Bon, I needed that." Kai's grin was biting as he looked at her. "Why on earth would I help get rid of Katherine Pierce? Just the thought of her tormenting the lot of you is a better Christmas present than that measly little offering." He sighed and shook his head.

Bonnie's magic simmered just under her skin. The lights began to crackle and the jukebox skipped, cutting _Two Princes_ off mid chorus. Tired of playing nice, Bonnie straightened her shoulders and walked slowly behind the Heretic, leaning over the back of his chair.

"Don't you ever get tired of being so predictable?" She snarled into his ear.

"What can I say, I like to be consistent, Bonster." Kai drawled. Bonnie watched his head tilt minutely, trying to get just a little closer to her skin.

"And you're doing such a great job of that." She mocked. "Oh wait, but you're still stuck in here, and I'm free to come and go as I please." Bonnie looked down at his exposed skin and smirked wickedly. She brushed his cheek with her arm, rising back up and holding the blood bag in front of his nose.

Bonnie watched Kai's lips turn up for a moment before his grin was wiped from his face, the muscles in his jaw ticking. Sauntering in front of him, she watched her arm slither around his neck, making sure to keep contact at all times, coming to a stop in front of him and stepping between his legs, her thighs brushing against the inside of his own.

Kai's chest heaved and he glared up at her. Bonnie could hear his chains grind together under the stress. She smiled sweetly and brought the bag to his mouth. A small droplet of viscous crimson stained his plush lower lip. Kai couldn't help it at his tongue swiped out to draw it in, but his eyes never left hers. Their blackness promised all kinds of dark retribution, and a part of her couldn't help the small shiver that ran through her body. However, she would deny that same small part its yearning for those promises with masochistic anticipation.

"What did you do to me?" He growled.

"You know what they say; a magician never reveals her secrets." She bumped his lip with the straw of the bag again, surprised he was able to control his bloodlust this long. "I suggest you drink up; my Christmas cheer isn't limitless. As much as I love our little banter, you have an eternity of misery to get back to, and I" she grinned at him, "well I have the real world, full of people and other places to go."

For a moment, she saw a shadow cross his gaze, one not filled with retribution, but miserable resignation. It was soon replaced by calculation as he eyed her.

"Let me get this straight, you're giving me a free meal, even though I won't help you and your little Scooby gang?" Kai's brows furrowed with misgiving.

Bonnie huffed and rolled her eyes. "Going once, Kai. Going twice-"

Kai's mouth wrapped around the straw, his cheeks hollowing with every suck. Bonnie watched his Adam's apple bob with each swallow. His lips moved further down, desperate to catch every ounce of his meal, and brushed against her fingertips. So consumed in his fixation, he didn't even notice, but Bonnie felt a spark travel up her hand from that brief touch. The bag crumpling brought her back in time to notice as Kai drained the last remaining drops. She pulled it back and cocked an eyebrow as Kai's fangs tore the bag in there resistance to letting go. An primal snarl reverberated in his chest and for a moment only the insatiable beast stared back at her. Bonnie looked down at the creaking of the wooden armrests. Splinters dug into the Heretic's nail beds as his knuckles turned white under the stress.

She was no stranger to this sight. The witch had seen it displayed many times before, in both enemy and friend alike. It was one reason Bonnie could never understand someone choosing such a life. While Damon droned on and on about the freedoms of immortality; all Bonnie saw was the misery and bloodshed that came with enslavement to the all consuming hunger. She couldn't help but shudder at the sight of a witch, falling so far from the natural order. Her mother had had no choice, but Kai...

"And you talk about how low I would stoop." She tsked. Kai's head was lowered and she watched him take heaping breaths while his fingers flexed repeatedly.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Bon." He murmured bitterly. His eyes glittered up at her. "It's not like you left me with a lot of options is it?"

Bonnie's rage swept the chair back and held Kai in place as she stomped toward him, her nails drawing blood as she gripped his face.

"You don't get to lay your fuck ups at my feet Malachai Parker." She snarled.

For the moment, the two glared at one another, their breathe forcefully intermingling between the two of them; his rancid and metallic, her's a mix of whiskey and hastily chewed spearmint gum. Bonnie scoffed and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She dropped his face and stepped back, listening to the chair clatter as it returned to all fours. Hopping off the stage, she grabbed the Ascendant from the nearby table and headed for the door.

"Bonnie, Bonnie wait. Bonnie please!"

The desperation in his voice gave her pause, she twirled on her heels, her boots scraping across the sticky floor.

"What?" She scowled.

"What if I help you? I don't know much about her plans, I only came across her for a minute as I was trying to escape, but I'll tell you everything you want to know." He pleaded, his eyes, for once, sincere. "Please, just don't leave me here, don't leave me alone."

Bonnie tapped a nail against her chin and then glared back up at him. "Somehow I think we can manage without you."

"Then why feed me, huh Bonster? Why give me the blood bag without my cooperation?" His confidence radiated through his smile. "You need me."

Bonnie laughed. "Actually I don't. Damon came up with this brilliant idea, as usual. I really should stop letting him think he's in charge." She shook her head and stepped back onto the stage. "I just came here to give you Josie and Lizzie's Christmas gifts and I almost forgot. They didn't want Uncle Kai to feel left out."

With a wave of her hand, a large Santa hat and ugly Frosty the snowman sweater now decorated Kai. To the right stood a garishly bright and over decorated tree, and on the stool in front of him now sat a grinning Elf on the Shelf. The jukebox started up again slowly and Kai groaned at the tinny voices now coming from the speakers.

 _Christmas, Christmas time is near_

"God just kill me, just send me back to hell." Kai moaned.

 _Me, I want a hula hoop_

"But where's the fun in that?" Bonnie pouted prettily. She gestured to the Elf. "See, I'm not leaving you all alone, you have your own Wilson here." She smiled and once again bent down to whisper in his ear. "And now with you freshly fed, you won't be able to miss a single moment by sleeping through desiccation."

 _Please Christmas don't be late_

"You're the devil." Kai frowned, his eyes holding a tinge of awe to them.

 _Alvin you were a little flat there, so watch it._

"Now you're catching on." She grinned at him. Bonnie stepped back, holding the Ascendant out before her.

 _Alvin_

"Bonnie"

The gears began to whir, light gathering around her form.

 _Alvin_

"Bonnie don't do this." Kai heaved.

"Merry Christmas Kai" Bonnie sang.

"Bonnie!"

 _ALVIN!_

 _Pretty obvious, but for those of you who don't know, the song at the end is "Christmas, Don't Be Late" by Alvin and the Chipmunks._


End file.
